


Exhaustion and Anger

by Angelblaze



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood and Injury, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelblaze/pseuds/Angelblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel assaults Jack, Jack isn't exactly trying to resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion and Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this trash I have no idea what to do with.

A day's worth of battle gives way to exhaustion and make all his training and skill matter a hell of alot less. Morrison's pinned to the ground, slamming his fist into the boards and he's curling his knife fingers into the tight spot between his pants and his legs. "Don't do this!"  
  
"And who's going to stop me?" He grinds the point home against Morrison's ass and the man goes still, as if he's cut the strings already. He jabs a spot close to his spine to make sure his little toy is still alive, and the Morrison jerks back to reality. Beautiful, wouldn't want him to be broken again, already.  
  
He isn't going to risk letting up his weight to let Morrison undo his jacket, the man's a trained soldier, best of the best and he knows better then to question what that means. Instead he tears the damn thing off his body and tosses the tattered jacket onto the bed. When he's done here, that little image will be mean a little bit more to the man beneath him. He tears a hole into the ass part of his pants. Few things get better with age...but he resists the urge to spank him and moves forward with ruling his world. He gets onto his knees, makes sure Jack can't escape and sits himself at Jack's entrance. "You're mine from here on out Morrison."  
  
He thrusts into him and Jack goes still again, his hands grab at the leather pants on his thighs, fingers slipping down and resorting to scratching against the sleek surface. Gabriel moves his hips in a slow, languid motion to make sure Jack feels every inch of him, every part of him entering him.  
  
No moans, but no screams either. Instead, he's fucking the sound out of him, forcing short choked out grunts and noises of effort, of exertion, through his lungs and out of his mouth. Cute, but Gabriel isn't leaving until he's gotten a good scream out of the man, until he's sobbing and broken at his feet.  
  
He speeds up, grabs Jack's cock with his metal fingers and watches the man melt into pleading, all while he's still burrowing himself into him, imprinting himself in places no other person would ever be. Jack's chest twitches down and he uses his elbows to support himself  
  
Gabriel grabs his hips, yanks him upwards so that he's still buried in him. Jack tries to close his legs and cling to some of his dignity, but Gabriel kicks his feet aside until the man gets that he doesn't have a choice. "Open up. Now."  
  
"Here, just--just--" Jack's arms leave the ground. The only thing holding him up is Gabriel's raw strength, his toes are scratching against the floor if he tries but there's nothing otherwise. Jack reaches back and does as he's told.  
  
The sight of Jack stretching himself open for his viewing pleasure is nice, but its the exasperated huff, the exhaustion of the whole ordeal that he voices, that really sticks with him. This is no doubt the moment Jack's going to remember when he's thinking back on why no one else can fuck him like Gabriel can.  
  
Jack's lowered back onto his head and elbows, still in that downward dog position -- and Gabriel makes sure he keeps it while he fucks him, hands hold him in place while he gets it. He can feel how hot the inside of the man's body runs, how soft the inside is compared to the scarred flesh outside, he doesn't want to stop, he wants time to stop so he can spend forever buried inside this man.  
  
"Más."  Jack whispers. Gabriel never let him have much, but he'll let him have that, since the little kitten knows how to beg so well -- he pushes himself further, hips snapping until the crease of Jack's ass is pressing into his hip and even he exhales at that, he's in now, he can't help but sigh.  
  
Morrison touches the inside of his thigh, lets out a long, droning moan before his head drops to the floor and he lies there, occasionally letting out another pleased sigh while Gabriel grabs his asscheeks and forces them apart to push himself in deeper.  
  
"How fucking pathetic old man." Gabriel grabs his head and smacks it against the floor to make sure he's awake, then shakes his head around to fuck with him. "Letting some guy just walk in here and use you up." He thrusts in deep and Morrison's one hundred percent alert again and lurches forward with another droning moan.  
  
"Would you let me have you any other way?"  
  
He drags Morrison to the bedside by his hair, he can feel the short graying threads give loose and hear the huffs of breath while the old man tries to keep his composure together. That's right, fucking suffer. He slams Morrison's head onto the bed once, twice, again and again until he's satisfied. It doesn't hurt but it plows the point home; you're mine until further notice. He drags him to the side, forces him to stare straight into the face of his skull mask and raises it do only one thing, spit in his face. "Fucking slut."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
He loses it, begins dragging his nail gloved hands down Jack's back. At the first slice the man jerks away, tries to roll onto his side and regain some control in the situation but Gabriel kicks him back to where he was, forces him to take even more and he doesn't stop.  
  
Not until his back is covered with red, angry marks that curve down across his back, across his scars and drip onto the bed, the floor. Morrison's fisting the sheets, struggling to keep his breathing under control. This is exactly what he's fantasized about at night for years now, hand choking his cock and neck until he can't breath or cum, thinking of all the different ways he can blow Morrison the fuck out. He needs to see it for himself and see the extent of how much he can destroy him. He pulls Morrison upright and pushes him onto the bed proper. Morrison can't move before he's pinned and his thighs are mounted on Gabriel's shoulders.  
  
He pushes inside and rides, Jack's hands clench and unclench. His grips' strong enough to make sure Reyes' isn't going anywhere any time soon. He snaps his hips back only to watch Gabriel gasp and ease his head off to the side until he's resting on the pillow, breathing deep. Another and they've locked eyes with Jack's mouth drooping agape with a broken noise. Sweat clings to the sides of his face and he reaches out, drags his fingers against the coldness of his mask. That's right, acknowledge the person destroying you.  
  
"Más, please..." Jack's legs lock tight around him. What a joke, what a freaking joke, he comes so far, does so much and it doesn't even matter -- he doesn't even understand, the old man's gone senile. It's fine, he can make him understand, by fucking him so far open he won't be able to feel anything else.  
  
He releases Jack's hands, grabs his hips with so much strength that his knife edge fingers pierce through and Jack's body rises from the bed, entirely under his control. He moves inside him until he's melting inside Jack's heat, his warmth and lowers his face to Jack's. "Look at me old man, watch me ruin you."  
  
He starts moving his hips against him so hard their skin slaps together when he's fully seated. So hard that the head of the bed begins to slam new holes in the wall and Jack's openly sobbing, moaning, dick drunk and beyond feeling. Until Jack's clawing at his back, screaming his name over and over again until he's imprinted the sound of his broken voice into memory.  
  
"Please, please." Jack's begins to blink erratically, biting his lower lip. His head drops to the pillow and his legs unlock to hang unless in the air while whispering pleas to be even more ruined, even more used.  
  
Gabriel can't find it in him to say no.


End file.
